Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to methods for transferring data in a multimedia system plus a software product and equipment for controlling data transfer in a multimedia system.
Background of the Related Art
Audio and/or video are already known types of synchronous communication. In addition, e-mail, chat, IM, etc. (in general: text communication) are known forms of asynchronous communication. Synchronous communication existed in the past only as audio, video, or audio together with video. In addition to or parallel to those, there is asynchronous communication, e.g., in text form, which has a semantic relationship with synchronous communication. Many new types of communication have recently been introduced, such as e-mail, SMS, instant messaging, chat, twitter, YouTube, sensoring, QR tags, digital marking, etc. All of these communication forms together generate a dynamic context for the currently running synchronous communication.
To date, these various types of communication have not been synchronized, but rather must be resolved manually by the user or statically using network processes (during a managed video conference, for example). Even with video conferences, it often occurs that, due to the involvement of mobile participants, audio conferences are taking place in parallel to video conferences, which can impair lip synching. To date, only expensive video room systems have been able to solve this problem locally in the conference room.
DE 60203779 T2 describes an expansion of SDPng (ng: next generation), that uses the End-to-End Negotiation Protocol (E2ENP) to ensure End-to-End Quality of Service (QoS), even when mobile terminals are involved. The transmission conditions of mobile terminals can vary over time and are adapted dynamically. To do this, SDPng is used to pre-define a set of capabilities, qualities, and adapting mechanisms, so that a protocol can be defined at the application level.
According to US 2002154210 A1, a shared multimedia collaboration system makes it possible to send both synchronous (audio, video) communication and asynchronous communication (text, graphics, e-mail, controls).
Until now, synchronous and asynchronous communication have not been synchronized with each other, unless it was done manually, even when they are used in parallel and form a common dynamic context. This concerns in particular so-called “decomposed devices,” whose capabilities such as audio and video transmission are assigned to separate devices.